Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of wireless devices.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic device increases continually with the advance of high-speed wireless data communications.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations.
Usually the respective wireless communication standards and legal regulations will determine the circumstances under which a test must be performed.
For example, usually the compliance tests of such devices require far-field measurements of the respective devices. However, far-field measurements usually require large measurement chambers with sizes of up to 100 s of meters or complex and costly arrangements, like e.g. Compact Antenna Test Ranges or CATRs. Furthermore, far field measurements require higher output power of wireless signals for communication between a measurement device and the device under test.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide an efficient test equipment for wireless devices.